


This is real. You are safe.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post new liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Post live show taako tries to calm down.





	This is real. You are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is real short coz I wrote it at midnight lol.

Taako sat on the sofa, focusing on controlling his breathing, looking around at the home he and Kravitz shared.

This was real. 

He was safe.

He kept repeating it in his mind.

This is real.

I am safe.

But it didn't seem to help, he could feel his breath getting away from him, he could feel his pulse rising. He dug his nails into his legs, trying desperately to ground himself through pain, but it only reminded him of the pain he'd felt in wonderland, and then again today.

He jumped as the door to the room clicked open, and Kravitz walked in, home from work, as handsome as ever.

Kravitz looked at him, a soft expression on his face that quickly turned to worry.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The words cut through Taako in a way he hadn't expected to feel, breaking down his barrier in an instant, he felt his face turn hot, and he fought back tears.

"I thought-" he began, cut off by the lump in his throat.

For a moment, no more than a few seconds, he had believed them. He had believed that he was still in wonderland. That he'd never gotten Lup back, that Kravitz was still his enemy, that this whole life he'd built was a figment of his imagination, thought up to torture him.

"Taako," Kravitz said quietly, suddenly at Taako's side, wrapping his cold arms around him in a gentle embrace. "Babe, it's ok."

"I thought I was-" Taako tried again to put his thoughts and fear and anger into words, but he couldn't, it was impossible, it was too painful.

Kravitz shushed him, rubbing his arm comfortingly as he pulled away to look at him. "You fixed this, didn't you," he asked, pride heavy in his voice.

Taako nodded weakly, "Yeah," he managed to say.

"I knew you would," Kravitz smiled, "You're so amazing, Taako, I love you. You can tell me about what happened whenever you're ready."

Taako nodded, already feeling a little more at ease.


End file.
